In security applications, it is desirable to add information into a document that prevents and hinders alterations and counterfeiting. There is always a conflict between security requirements and design intention for the security documents. The security element has to be robust against attacks, while at the same time not being obtrusive or “ugly”. In the best of both worlds, the security element can become an active part of the document design.
Microtext is one form of a security feature that can be used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,355,167 describes a method of writing graphic elements in microtext or other security elements. However, with microtext there is virtually no design freedom left and the look and feel of the element becomes rather distracting from the document content.